


Space Is So Cool

by spaceghoul



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Slow Build, potential smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceghoul/pseuds/spaceghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly moved astronomer Heather is hoping LA is holding what she's looking for; adventure and new research. Little does she know adventure may come in the form of a perfectly average sized man with a fondness for flannel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, hope you guys like it c:

"Okay, I'm almost 98% sure I have forgotten pretty much everything" I sighed, throwing my hands up and sagging ungracefully to the floor in the middle of a hoard of unlabeled and precariously balanced boxes. Organising was really not my forte. Oliver picked up Darwin, my dachshund who was wiggling around in search of something to entertain himself with and threatening to knock down everything. He frowned at me but said nothing, I could still tell he was not over what had happened. I sighed again. Okay so maybe it was quite a big decision to make without telling anyone, especially him but when I got offered the research job at a small but notable astronomy lab in LA, I wasn't thinking about him and no was not an answer I was going to give. 

Oliver", I whined, "at least pretend to be happy for me. This is a sweet ass opportunity." He finally smiled, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. "I am excited for you Heather, I just wish you had mentioned it maybe more than a week before you leave" 

I rolled my eyes at that and got up off the floor, pulling my rather unruly pale silvery gray hair into what I hoped resembled a ponytail.  

 "I told you kiddo, I only found out a few weeks back," and I had been very surprised to be offered the job. I spent the past two weeks alternating between finding an apartment and screeching and rolling on the floor in excitment. "Besides," I continued, "you couldn't really have changed my mind." 

It was his turn to sigh but before I could retort, he snagged two glasses of champagne from the counter and handed one to me. "Fancy" I giggled and tapped my glass off his. 

Oliver left soon after, promising to be there tommorow to drive me and my numerous bags to the airport and I was left to spend my last night in the small apartment I had lived in all my college years. I looked around me and it all felt so unfamiliar. The blank walls without all my art prints, my plants, my vinyls, my shabby mustard yellow couch, all packed away and sent off to get to LA before me. Darwin's head butted my knee gently. My grin widened. Gosh this was going to be exciting. 

* * *

It was barely dawn, at least an hour before my alarm was due to go off when I was wrenched awake by something warm bouncing on my chest. Groaning, I pushed Darwin off me and sat up, brushing my hair back from my face. Darwin plopped down beside me, and commenced chewing on his leg. I absentmindedly ran my hand down his velvety back. I really couldn't go back to sleep like dammit I was way too hyped up. I yawned and patterned into the dark kitchen, the floor shockingly cold beneath my bare feet. I glanced outside, the sky wasn't gray and murky for once, but it was still drizzling. Of course it was raining, this was England after all. I flicked the lights on, shivering in my gaint but thin King Of The Squirriels t-shirt. Darwin had waddled in after me and I pulled him on my lap, grateful for his heat. "You excited for LA pumpkin?" He wagged his tail eagerly and I grinned. Pulling my macbook toward me. I poured a liberal amount of cream and sugar into my Star Wars mug and opened up YouTube. Within minutes I was heaving from laughter at Markipliers warm up video. It had been a while since I had watched any of his videos but I could still see why I started watching him in the first place when I was younger. Other than my love of horror games, he was an oddly charming, hilarious man-child. Still giggling uncontrollably, I downed my now warm coffee and shuffled back to my room, pulling an alien patterned sweater on and black jeans before stepping into my trusty blue docs. I tried to brush my hair but in vain. It just wouldn't stay flat so I piled it into a bun haphazardly on my head and comepletly skipped my usual makeup. I wasn't down for raccoon eyes on the plane later. I picked up my bag, threw the last few things in my room into it, grabbed Darwin's leash and carrier and waited for Oliver. 

The ride to the airport was short and our goodbyes shorter. I chewed my lip, hugging Oliver tightly, his gangly arms wrapped around me. I sniffed and flapped my hand in what I had meant to be a wave and then i was past security and I couldn't see him anymore and just like that, the shimmery waves of excitement came back. Of course I would miss him and everyone else but I was just ready for something new. I heaved my trolley over to the seating by the boarding gate, shoved my earphones into my ears, grabbed my book out of my bag and proceeded to read, using my ticket as a bookmark. Sweet baby jesus. This was actually it.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah sorry for the really slow updates, I have exams soon but I'm not going to drop this

An hour later, I awkwardly shuffled down the narrow aisle of the aeroplane, cringing as my over sized bag hit a bearded bewildered looking man. I grimaced apologetically at him before sliding into my window seat, a few rows back, grateful that I hadn’t injured any more people with my clumsiness and lack of co-ordination. The plane was filling slowly and I pulled my knees up to my chest, kicked off my Docs and stared out the window, waiting. When the plane began slowly moving down the runway, I was unable to keep myself from bouncing excitedly in my seat with my nose pressed up against the window to watch the puffy pale clouds brush against the plane. Sighing happily and brushing my hair back from my face, I pulled out my laptop from my bag, shoved my earphones in and prepared myself for a good six hours of catching up on anime. 

I must have dozed off a couple of episodes into Naruto because I awoke to an impatient hand tapping on my shoulder. I blearily opened one eye, “yes hello” I mumbled at the irritated looking air hostess who brusquely announced that we were about to land very shortly and would I kindly put up my tray. I rubbed my eyes and beamed up at him, pulled my laptop into my bag and pushed the tray up. Not even snarky middle aged men could dampen my mood. Yawning loudly, I ordered another coffee and looked out the frosty window, we were slowly descending and I could already begin to see the maaany lights of LA as we got closer and closer to the runway. I was impatient to land and impatient to be reunited with my little asshat, Darwin, who had been a pain to calm down and put in the carrier a few hours ago. 

Once the plane landed, I scrambled up, gripping my bag and almost fell over the armrest in my rush to get out. The air outside was balmy and summery and it was not yet dark, the sky was still a pale orangey colour. I grinned widely at anyone and everyone as I passed through customs, and security had scrutinized me and my bags very carefully but eventually I was let through and I grabbed all my other luggage and Darwin, who luckily was completely knocked out with tiredness and snoring quietly, and then awkwardly maneuvered my way to the outside of the airport and into one of the many taxis parked there. “New to LA?” the man, whose name I deduced to be Paulo from his ID asked, looking at me through his rear view mirror. I wrinkled up my nose, laughing, was it really that easy to tell? 

Half an hour later, Paulo pulled up in front of a small apartment complex, helped me unload my plethora of bags and drove off. I opened up Darwin’s carrier and he waddled out, bandanna ruffled and looking slightly bewildered until he spotted the small patch of grass in front of the building, which he then proceeded to roll around happily on. I pulled out my keys to open the front door “Come on boy, we gotta drag all my crap upstairs, of course I had to rent on the top floor and without an elevator.” He yapped and followed me into the bright entrance of the complex, then watched me huff up three storeys until I reached the red door that would be my new home. 

The apartment I found was simply splendid. My mustard yellow sofa was already in the small living area as well as piles and piles of boxes containing everything I had decided to keep and send here. The kitchen was tiny but cute and I slid open the door to let Darwin onto the small balcony, which I was totally going to fill with too many plants and cacti and peeked into the perfectly sized bedroom, which at the moment was empty with the exception of a large metal bed frame. I pulled my giant mattress onto it, heaving as I tried not to let it squish me, and then proceeded to lie down on the bed, sighing happily. Darwin bounced up and sat on top of me and I bopped him lightly on the nose. “We’re gonna be happy here pumpkin” 

Despite the fact that it was nearing midnight, I was still too keyed up to even try to attempt sleep and the guys at the astronomy lab had told me that they would give me a few days to settle down before they called me in, so I pulled out my vinyl player and my large vinyl collection and put on the Black Keys to play while I started unpacking. I danced around the apartment, Darwin at my heels, waving my craft knife around and singing loudly. First came the two boxloads of my favorite books. Then my astronomy books, which I placed on the shelves, my kitchen stuff got shoved haphazardly into the presses, and I left my clothes in their bags until I had time to go buy furniture. 

By the time I was finished, 2am had come and gone, and I pulled off my sweater and jeans, kicked off my docs, and crawled into my freshly made bed, Darwin quick to settle himself into the crook of my arm. My ceiling was now complete with the multitude of glowy stars which I had arranged to form the shapes of my favorite constellations and they were the last thing I saw as I quickly fell asleep in my new home.


End file.
